


Kebahagiaan Seorang Anak

by LindirsArchives



Series: Wonderbolt [9]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Childhood Memories, Children, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindirsArchives/pseuds/LindirsArchives
Summary: Jared dan Shaun ditugaskan oleh Dr. Melendez untuk menjaga seorang anak
Relationships: Jared Kalu & Shaun Murphy
Series: Wonderbolt [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627114
Kudos: 3





	Kebahagiaan Seorang Anak

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita pertama pakai bahasa indonesia!  
> Ndak tau juga kenapa ditulis ini wkwkwkwk  
> Seharusnya chapter 8 Touch-Tone Telephone tapi dalam bahasa indonesia

"Aku ingin kalian menemani anak ini sampai orang tuanya tiba"

Baik Jared dan Shaun telah menatap lebar pada perintah yang tiba-tiba. Neil hanya bisa menghela nafas, menggosok pelipisnya saat dia memikirkan solusi yang tidak terhindarkan akan menyebabkan sesi adu mulut 5 jam yang panjang dari dua warga prianya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena orang tuanya menelpon dan meminta kita untuk menemani anak mereka" Kedua residen masih bingung dan frustrasi. Mereka bukan pengasuh anak (meskipun Jared mencintai anak-anak dan dia cukup yakin anak-anak juga menyukainya) dan gagasan bahwa orang tua anak itu sebenarnya percaya membuat mereka frustasi dan sedikit memalukan.

"Kenapa bukan Claire saja?" Neil menembak kedua tatapan marah lain yang membuat mereka segera mundur

"Karena kalian berdua adalah murid dan kalian akan melakukan apa yang saya katakan, dan saya berkata kalian berdua akan menemani anak ini sampai orang tuanya tiba atau mereka akan mengejar kita dengan Layanan Perlindungan Anak dan jika itu terjadi, aku akan memastikan keduanya kalian berdua akan melihat hari Anda mendapatkan murid kalian sendiri! Mengerti? " Keduanya mengangguk dengan panik. Keduanya tahu guru mereka, tidak peduli seberapa besar ia diam-diam mencintai dan peduli terhadap mereka, Dr. Melendez tidak membuat ancaman kosong. Jared yang berbicara

"Ya, Dr. Melendez," Neil mengamati keduanya untuk terakhir kalinya

"Bagus" Keduanya tampak tidak antusias sama sekali tentang kemungkinan menjaga anak dan Neil tidak bisa menahan perasaan tidak enak. Itu diterapkan terutama untuk Shaun. Dia tahu Jared pada awalnya tidak menyukai anak ini, tidak peduli betapa enggannya dia saat ini. Tapi Shaun adalah cerita lain. Terutama sama anak ini. Dia menghela nafas

"Tidak akan lama. Orang tua akan berada di sini dalam 30 menit, tetap menghiburnya." Dan dengan itu, pelayan meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk urusan mereka. Jared mengerang

"Mau menarik sedotan untuk melihat siapa yang akan merawat anak ini?" Shaun tidak mengerti keengganan temannya yang tiba-tiba. Biasanya, Jared, tidak seperti dia, suka anak-anak, dan lebih suka bermain dengan anak-anak daripada merawat pasien dewasa. Apa yang membuatnya bertindak sangat berbeda terhadap anak yang satu ini?

"Kenapa kamu tidak ingin bersama Peter?" Jared menghela nafas dalam-dalam

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin bersama dia, hanya saja, hari pertama dia dirawat di sini, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengeluh dan menghina kita! Kamu tidak bersama kami hari itu, kamu bersama Dr. Lim, tapi dia terus memanggil perawat karena 'standar lebih rendah' daripada dokter! Tidak sopan sekali, bukan?! " Dia mengakui dengan suara itu, anak itu bukan pasien terbaik. Jika itu cara dia memandang perawat, bagaimana dengan dia? Mengapa Dr. Melendez tidak hanya mengganti dia dengan Claire? Dia bahkan tidak ada di sana hari pertama dia berada!

"Dia terdengar sangat tidak sopan"

"Ya, bahkan menghina kita! Menyebut kita 'dokter jadi-jadian'! Lihat, aku mengerti jika kamu tidak ingin masuk ke sana-"

"Tidak. Kita harus masuk ke sana, kalau tidak orang tua mereka akan marah dan akan memanggil Layanan Perlindungan Anak dan menuntut rumah sakit" Jared berhenti di jalurnya dan memandang Shaun dengan hati-hati

"Kamu yakin?" Dia sudah memikirkannya sebelum mengangguk

"Ya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang yang menghinaku. Itu yang mereka lakukan ketika pertama kali melihatku" Jared merasa sakit hati ketika dia mendengar pernyataan itu

"Hei, jangan katakan itu. Orang hanya tidak mengenalmu"

"Ya. Aku tahu," desah Jared, tidak ingin membuat pembicaraan ini lebih berat

"Oke" Dan akhirnya keduanya bersiap diri untuk masuk. Di dalam ruangan, ada pasien anak dengan infus yang melekat padanya

Peter Newmaker, pria, usia 10 tahun, datang dengan keluhan nyeri di perut kanan bawahnya, kram, mual, dan demam. Gejala Appendecitis. Bedah usus buntu biasa dan keluar dengan sukses. Sekarang yang harus mereka lakukan adalah memantau dengan seksama infeksi dan menunggu orang tua untuk menandatangani surat keluar

30 menit terasa seperti 30 hari dengan anak ini, Jared pernah berkata, dan Shaun mengira dia terlalu dramatisqq. Sekarang dia tahu dia bukan

"Hei, Peter," Peter merengut pada Jared dan Shaun sudah tidak menyukainya

"Oh, itu kamu," suaranya tajam dan nadanya keras, seolah menghina Jared. Residen yang lebih tua menghela nafas

"Ya, ini saya, Dr. Kalu. Dan, kamu belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi ini adalah Dr. Murphy, rekan kerja saya, dan kami akan menjadi orang yang mengawasimu sampai orang tuamu tiba" Aksen Jared terasa berat. dengan profesionalisme tetapi di bawahnya, dia menggertakkan giginya dengan niat untuk melempar anak itu dari jendela. Mereka di lantai 3, dia mungkin akan selamat. Peter mengalihkan perhatiannya ke residen yang lebih muda yang mencari ke mana-mana, bukan pada pasien

"Hei, apa urusanmu? Kamu buta atau apalah, aku di sini!" Nada suaranya yang tajam membuatnya tersentak dan Shaun memaksa matanya untuk bertemu dengan bocah itu. Rambut pirang dengan mata biru adalah ciri khas yang bisa ia tangkap dari anak itu sebelum pikirannya menjadi gelisah dan panik. Peter sepertinya menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh bersinar di kakinya. Celana panjangnya terangkat sedikit, memperlihatkan logam putih dan plastik bukannya kaki. Peter menatap lebih keras

"Yah, lihat itu! Orang itu hanya punya satu kaki! Jadi kamu buta dan cacat?! Dunia yang luar biasa!"

"Aku minta kamu tidak berbicara dengannya seperti itu, Peter. Kami doktermu dan itu sangat tidak sopan!" Peter mengejek permintaan lembut Jared

"Aku tak peduli, pada akhirnya, gaji kalian datang dari aku jadi tidak, Dr. Kalu" Jared menghela nafas lagi. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Dia bahkan lebih kurangajar dari Morgan dan itu mengatakan banyak

"Baiklah, kapan orang tuamu datang?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu ?! Apakah kelihatannya aku peduli?"

"Ya, seharusnya, melihat bagaimana mereka adalah orang tuamu dan mereka akan menjadi orang-orang yang membawamu pulang," Jared bergerak untuk memeriksa infus anak itu, mengabaikan tatapannya

"Bukannya mereka peduli. Mereka hanya melakukan ini karena mereka tidak ingin terlihat buruk"

"Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?" Sekarang giliran Shaun untuk bertanya. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih pada anak ini daripada cemberut dan hinaannya. Dari seluruh hidupnya, dia belajar bahwa semua orang melakukan sesuatu dengan alasan, dan dia ingin tahu alasan di balik penghinaan anak ini

"Oh, aku tidak tahu, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan iblis-perempuan kecil yang terus mereka bawa!" Kemudian kedua penghuni bisa menghubungkan titik-titik

"Kamu punya adik perempuan?"

"Dia bukan saudara perempuanku! Dia hanya ada di sana untuk menghancurkan hidupku!" Peter terus mengamuk pada pernyataan itu sendiri. Shaun tahu dari mana anak itu berasal dan dia merasa Jared juga mengenali masalah di balik amukannya

"Kau salah. Dia ada bukan untuk menghancurkan hidupmu" Itu menyebabkan Peter membentaknya, memelototi seluruh kulitnya. Shaun mengalihkan pandangan dengan gugup ke mata yang mengawasi

"Oh, apa yang kamu tahu? Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa! Kamu tidak kenal aku, bahkan kamu tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya semua yang kamu cintai diambil oleh sesuatu yang bahkan tidak seharusnya di sini! Kamu tahu tentang itu, huh ?! Tentu saja tidak, kamu tahu mengapa ?! Karena kamu hanya seorang cacat, seorang dokter jadi-jadian terbelakang berkaki satu yang bahkan tidak bisa menghadapi seorang anak dengan baik! "

"HEI!" Jared melangkah ke pembelaannya, kemarahan mendidih sejak hari pertama mereka harus merawat anak itu

"Kamu TIDAK berbicara dengan orang dewasa seperti itu! Kamu tahu apa? Inilah sebabnya orang tuamu tidak peduli! Kenapa mereka ?! Huh ?! Kenapa mereka harus peduli pada bocah kemarin sore manja yang tidak bisa tutup mulut untuk satu detik sialan ?! " Jared berbalik, puas dengan kata-katanya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Dia melirik Shaun, memilih untuk keluar. Dia masih kaget, semuanya bergerak sangat cepat. Dia hendak berpaling ketika dia mendengar Peter menangis dan menangis. Jared tersentak mendengar reaksi yang tiba-tiba, langsung merasa tidak enak

"Dengar, nak, aku sangat menyesal tentang apa yang aku katakan, baiklah, aku hanya ... Kamu tidak, kamu tidak bisa berbicara dengan seseorang seperti itu! Tapi aku melangkahi batasanku, aku minta maaf. Orang tuamu cinta kamu-"

"Tidak. Kau benar" Kedua penghuni berhenti di jalur mereka, membeku karena khawatir anak itu terus menangis

"Orang tuaku tidak mencintaiku lagi! Itu sebabnya mereka mendapatkannya! Itu sebabnya mereka lebih memperhatikannya! Mereka tidak menginginkanku lagi!" Keduanya benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jared masih merasa bersalah karena melampaui batas, dia tidak tahu bagaimana menangani ini. Yang mengejutkannya adalah fakta bahwa Shaun yang melangkah

"Aku tahu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu," Peter mendengus, air mata masih mengalir

"B-beneran? Bagaimana?"

"Aku pernah punya adik laki-laki. Dia normal. Dia tidak autis sepertiku. Orang tua kita mencintainya ketika mereka membenciku. Ayahku akan memberinya hadiah sementara dia akan memukulku dan menendangku karena melakukan hal-hal tertentu yang dia tidak suka, kadang-kadang dia akan mengurungku di kamar mandi selama berhari-hari karena aku tidak berperilaku baik." Peter mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, air matanya berhenti dan perhatiannya penuh pada penduduk yang lebih muda

"Orang tuaku tidak pernah memukulku"

"Yah, kalau begitu kau beruntung. Beberapa orang tua akan memukul anak-anak mereka, meninggalkan mereka jika mereka tidak peduli lagi. Milikku meninggalkanku sendirian di London." Giliran Jared untuk melangkah masuk. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi di sisi tempat tidurnya. Peter mendengus dan menyeka air matanya

"Mereka melakukannya? Apakah kamu memiliki saudara kandung juga?" Jared menggelengkan kepalanya, menampilkan senyum sedih

"Tidak. Aku hanya anak sulung. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan, tidak ada orang tuamu mencintaimu, dibuang ke trotoar karena kau tidak layak lagi," Peter menggigit tinjunya, berusaha membayangkannya. terjadi padanya

"Orang tuaku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Care akhir-akhir ini. Mereka lebih memperhatikan Care. Care mengambil mereka dariku."

"Itu tidak berarti mereka tidak mencintaimu, itu hanya berarti mereka sangat sibuk membagi waktu antara kamu, Peduli, dan bekerja. Katakan padaku, apakah orang tuamu masih bermain denganmu?" Peter perlahan mengangguk dan Jared tersenyum lembut

"Dengar, Peter, orang tuamu mencintaimu. Memiliki saudara kandung tidak berarti mereka juga akan kurang mencintaimu. Lagi pula, aku mendengar menjadi saudara yang lebih tua itu menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah, kamu harus punya teman bermain. Ketika orang tuamu terlalu sibuk, dia bisa menjadi teman bermainmu. Dia bisa menjadi teman baikmu!"

"Betulkah?" Jared memandang Shaun yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Dia memberi isyarat kepada Peter untuk bertanya pada Shaun dan bocah itu menatap dokter bedah yang lebih muda dengan penuh harap

"Orang tuaku tidak mencintaiku. Mereka pikir saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak berpikir hidupku sepadan. Tetapi adikku membuatku percaya diri. Dia membantuku melaluinya dan dia selalu ada di sana. Karena dia, aku seorang residen bedah di sini! Dia membuatku merasa seperti aku layak untuk hidup"Jared bisa melihat mata Shaun menjadi mengkilap memikirkan adiknya. Itu adalah subjek yang sensitif, kata Dr. Melendez kepada mereka, tetapi dia tahu di suatu tempat ada rasa tenang pada mereka.

"Di mana adikmu sekarang?" Pertanyaannya adalah sesuatu yang membuat keduanya lengah. Jared segera berusaha memberitahunya

"Peter-"

"Dia sudah mati," jawabnya, yang Jared sudah ekspektasi, tetapi masih meninggalkan suasana yang tegang. Peter memalingkan muka, merasa seolah telah melewati batas

"Maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa" Mereka terdiam sebelum Jared memutuskan untuk berbicara

"Kamu mungkin tidak menyukainya pada awalnya, tetapi beri dia kesempatan, hmm? Dia bisa menjadi teman baikmu jika kamu memberinya kesempatan," Peter mengangguk. Beberapa menit kemudian, orang tuanya berlari di kamarnya, ibunya menggendong bayi perempuan

"Oh, Sayang kami sangat menyesal! Kami terjebak kemacetan!" Peter tersenyum, sesuatu yang belum dilihat oleh penduduk tersebut selama beberapa hari di sana

"Tidak apa-apa" Sang ayah berbalik ke arah dua dokter

"Terima kasih, Dr ...?"

"Kalu dan Murphy," Jared memberi isyarat kepada mereka berdua, menghasilkan senyum dari sang ayah

"Apakah tidak apa-apa untuk membawanya pulang sekarang?"

"Yah, kalian berdua ada di sini untuk membebaskannya, dan sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda infeksi, jadi dia baik-baik saja. Kami hanya perlu Anda masuk ke administrasi untuk menandatangani beberapa dokumen," Mr. Newmaker mengangguk. Dia pindah untuk mencium dahi putranya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Nyonya Newmaker minta diri, tidak sebelum Peter menarik lengan bajunya

"Bisakah aku memegang Care?" Sang ibu tersenyum lembut pada anaknya sebelum menempatkan bayi perempuan itu dengan lembut di ranjangnya. Dia meninggalkan kamar untuk membantu suaminya, meninggalkan ketiganya bersama Care

"Yah, kita berangkat sekarang, semoga kamu cepat pulih, Peter" Sebelum keduanya bisa berpaling, bocah itu berteriak

"Hei," Kedua penduduk menoleh, menunggu kata-kata anak laki-laki itu selanjutnya

"Terima kasih. Dan aku minta maaf tentang ... Semua yang kukatakan, semua yang kulakukan. Kalian benar-benar hebat. Semoga aku bisa melihat kalian lagi," Jared terkekeh.

"Ya, tapi bukan karena penyakit" Dan keduanya akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan

-

"Bocah itu tidak seburuk itu," Shaun mengangguk setuju ketika dia dan Jared duduk di bangku terdekat truk makanan larut malam. Warga yang lebih tua menyerahkan sandwich keju panggang yang lebih muda kepada si adik sebelum mengurus hamburgernya sendiri

"Ya. Dia hanya perlu sedikit pengertian." Keduanya terdiam nyaman, merawat kedua makanan mereka. Itu sebelum Jared memutuskan untuk berbicara

"Kamu menanganinya dengan baik, kamu tahu. Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya kenapa?" Jared hanya mengangkat bahu

"Aku tidak tahu, biasanya ketika orang berbicara tentang kenangan masa lalu yang menyedihkan, itu tidak begitu baik. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir"

"Kamu tidak harus khawatir. Itu adalah kenangan menyenangkan"

"Baiklah, coy" Keheningan sekali lagi datang. Jared terus melirik sesama penghuninya. Dia bisa merasakan optimisme yang sama memancar darinya. Kebanyakan orang ketika mereka menyebutkan apa yang baru saja disebutkannya menjadi tidak nyaman, bahkan menjadi sedih karena keberatan. Dia tahu apa yang telah Shaun lalui. Dia tahu itu jauh lebih berat daripada miliknya. Tapi hanya dengan memikirkan saudaranya saja membuatnya ringan dan bahagia. Jared tersenyum pada pikiran itu. Dia suka melihatnya bahagia, itu adalah berkah untuk dilihat

Sesuatu berkecamuk dan berkibar di perutnya saat dia memandang Shaun lebih lama. Kepakan itu mendekat ke dadanya dan dia bisa merasakan pipinya terbakar. Perasaan apa ini? Pemujaan? Cinta? Kekaguman? Mungkin mereka semua, siapa yang tahu. Yang Jared tahu hanyalah bahwa dia senang melihat orang di sebelahnya tersenyum dan tetap menjadi orang yang optimis

**Author's Note:**

> Tolong berikan komen!


End file.
